1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels displaying one color of red, green, and blue. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element for emitting light of one color among red, green, and blue, or an organic light emitting element for emitting white color and combining color filters for the colors red, green, and blue.
When using color filters, a step difference on the surface of the organic light emitting element is generated due to the color filters such that an organic layer for providing a flat surface is generally used. Also, an organic layer for defining a contact region between an anode or a cathode that is disposed on the organic layer, and an organic emission layer, may be further included in an organic light emitting device.
However, it is easy for the organic layer to be exposed to the air during the process for forming thin film structures thereon, or to absorb moisture by contact with an etchant or a cleaner. If moisture absorbed by the organic layer is transferred into the organic emission layer, the emissive capability of the organic emission layer may deteriorate such that the effective emission region may be reduced.